Hovering
by LibbyYehca
Summary: Troubling, Stumbling, Fumbling For the Words to Say That I'm Leaving You. You always said that we would make it through. Edmund/OC


**"Hovering" by Miley Cyrus**

I hope you guys like it!

xoxo

Narnia Fan

P.S. HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR 3

* * *

Edmund POV

**_Sometimes I wonder if everything changed  
How would we make out_**

I am standing here alone wondering if this will disappear. In the beginning I was in love with her, but now there stands nothing. Her love for me is uncertain. My friend always told me to watch out...but I stopped listening to her after that. Emily always make my days better than they normally would be. What I miss about her: her chocolate brown hair, her hazel eyes looking up into mine. What I miss the most is how strong our friendship was. I miss the times where I would hug her, when I would kiss her cheek for fun. The times when we would wander around new grounds of Cair Paravel. Before I met Claire, I wondered if Emily and I could be able to live our lives together.

**  
_And now suddenly thunder and everything's changed _**

This relationship with Claire was not what I wanted.

**  
_There's this big dark cloud _**

I feel as if there was this big dark cloud pouring down on me.

**  
_Hovering_**

I try to conceal my true feelings.

**_Hovering_**

I try to fake my happiness.

**_Hovering_**

I don't want my brother and sisters to feel what I do deep down.

**_Hovering_**

The one person I don't want to see cry ever is Emily.

_(You always said that we'd make it through) _

Through rough times, we would tell each other to hold on, and that we were there for each other. She grabbed my hands and squeezed them gently. As I looked into her eyes, I realized I saw myself in her. It felt like she was my twin...no...my soul mate.

**  
_Troubling_**

What have I done?

**_Stumbling_**

Mistake after mistake.

**_Fumbling for the words to say that I'm leaving you_**

So much I need to get off of my chest. I want to scream sometimes and just escape from this hole Claire has put me in. It's not worth this pain.

**  
_I'm leaving you_**

I'm in love with another girl.

Claire's POV

_**We go through the motions like everything's settled, but it's inside out**_

As I watch Emily and Edmund dance on the floor of the ballroom, I could see the love he has for her. I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. How could a boy have such love for this girl? She wasn't beautiful, but she was...fine. What does she have that I don't? Edmund and I act like our relationship is stable and ground-solid, but come to think of it...it is not what I wanted. I thought he loved me and only me. I manipulated Edmund into not speaking to her anyone. I did everything I could to not make him love her anymore. Everything I did bounced back to her, everyone believed I was the innocent one. But they continued to be her friend! Susan and Peter have grown suspicious of me, and sometimes I can't handle it.

**  
_And it makes us uncomfortable still holding on when there's all this doubt_**

We sat in the library, in silence. An awkward silence filled the room. Once in a while Edmund would speak, but it didn't help.

**_Hovering_**

"We should end this." He spoke up.

**_Hovering_**

"End what?" I questioned.

_**Hovering**_

"This," and with that he looked me straight into my eyes. His brown eyes were burning, but they were confused and hurt at the same time. For a moment I feel sorry for him. "I am really sorry Claire. But this is not the way I thought it would work out." He closed his eyes and turned his head.

**_Hovering_**

I rolled my eyes. "It's her," I feel silent. "Isn't it." I said it as a statement. Because I knew it was true.

_(You always said that we'd make it through)_

"Can't we work this out?" I said starting to panic. Edmund was getting out of his seat, but I managed to grab his hand. "We can live happily ever after, I would be queen."

"Is that your only desire?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you using me to get to the thrown?"

I fell silent, because it was indeed what I wanted. I wanted to be Queen Claire. But it didn't look like that was going to happen. "Emily was right." I saw him rub his temples.

"Is that all you can think about? Her? What is she to you? I'm more beautiful than her! Would you rather see her become a Queen than I?"

"Sure, you are beautiful," He began. I felt myself smile. "But not on the outside." My heart stopped. No one had said that to me in my whole life!

"Who do you think you are?!" I pushed him and watched him almost lose his balance, but he regained his posture.

"Who do you think you are?" He bellowed. "First off, you assaulted me! Second, you manipulated me into blackening my friendship with, her. And third, yes, Claire. I would rather see her my Queen than you."

I laughed. "Is that so? Then why haven't you married her yet? Hm?" I knew I was acting like a ten year old, but I didn't care!

**  
_Troubling_**

"Get out," I heard him said softly. Before I left, I turned my head and saw something escape from his eye. Was it a tear? Did I really make King Edmund the Just cry? I was dumbfounded, I didn't realize that I was still standing at the same spot where I talked about about whats-her-face.

Edmund's POV

**_Stumbling_**

I didn't expect it to come out that way. I didn't know Claire was so evil and...mean! Because of her, Emily is left in the dark, without my protection and my love. I knew I loved her. I loved her more than Claire.

**_fumbling for the words to say that I'm leaving you  
I'm leaving you_**

It would be better if I left and that I find Emily.

_**And maybe were just older, just a little older**_

_C**ause the fact that this is over, the fact that this is over with you, yeah**_

Every year we get older, and when we grow older, we mature in some way…

**_Hovering_**

I could feel the cloud changing colors...changing from gray to white.

**_Hovering_**

I felt the rain from this cloud decreasing rapidly.

**_Hovering_**

For once, I could feel the sun shining on my skin.

_**(You always said that we'd make it through)**_

Emily was there, always there. There when I didn't want her there out of my own selfishness.

**_Troubling_**

I saw her.

**_Stumbling_**

I tried to catch my breath, running with no shoes was not the smartest thing to do.

**_fumbling for the words to say that I'm leaving you_**

I would never make another mistake as long as I would live.

**_Leaving you_**

I'll never leave you, Emily.

**_Troubling_**

My arms wrapped around her waist, my lips kissing her hair.

**_Stumbling_**

I didn't want to let go, _ever_.

**_fumbling for the words to say that I'm leaving you_**

I would _never_ let her go.

**_(You always said that we'd make it through)_**

Emily was right.

**_(You always said that we'd make it through)_**

We would make it through.

And we did.

With that I pressed my lips against hers.

My prayers were answered.

I was at the right place, at the right time, and with the right girl.


End file.
